Love Lasts Forever
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: COMPLETED! Jessica Wakefield thought she and Will Simmons would last forever, but she was wrong. Will broke up with her to be with Melissa. Jess deals with the pain of losing him...with the help of Jeremy Aames.
1. No Way

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 1-No Way**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. If I did, Jessica and Jeremy would be married and Melissa and Will would be killed off.

----------------

Jessica slammed her locker door, tears burning. How could he? How could she? After a few blissful months together, he'd dropped her, Jessica Wakefield, for Melissa Fox.

Jeremy Aames slid his history book into his backpack with a sigh. Closing his locker door, he slid his pack on his broad shoulders. He turned around and caught glimpse of shining golden hair and red-rimmed sea blue eyes.

Jessica.

He'd heard all about it. How she and Will had had their ups and downs. How Will had her in the palm of his hand. How Melissa had Will in the palm of her hand, and how, just last night, Will broke it off with Jessica.

Jeremy could feel his blood pressure rise. No way was that loser getting Jess this upset. No way.

He walked over to her, dodging students in the hallways of SVH easily.

"Hey Jess."

"Oh, hi. Jeremy." It still ached to look at him. His beautiful eyes, his strong body...all so familiar, all what she'd given up. For Will.

"You okay?"

Two words, two simple, caring words, unleashed a flood of tears. She tried to speak, but only a small squeak came out.

"Shhh...it's okay... it's okay sweetie. I'm here now...it's gonna be alrite."

"How could he? Is it something I did? Something I said? How could he just...go back to her?" Jessica sobbed her heart out, inhaling the aftershave of her best friend.

"No way, Jess. It's nothing you did. Will's just a jerk, sweetie, and you've got to forget about him.¨

"It hurts, Jer, it hurts so bad...I've never felt this bad before." Jeremy hugged her. He felt her inhale sharply, and followed her gaze.

Will. Will Simmons.

Jeremy cradled a sobbing Jessica against himself, and turned her away.


	2. Want Me to Walk You Home?

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 2-Want Me to Walk You Home?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jessica, Jeremy, or any of its characters. I don't own SVH or any of the Sweet Valley fictional stuff Francine Pascal created.

A/N: Thanks so much fox24 for reviewing!

----------------

Jeremy walked Jessica out of SVH.

"Want me to walk you home?"

Jess sniffled. "Okay."

As they walked past the lush streets of Sweet Valley, the two best friends talked about Jessica's failed relationship.

"He was always so sweet, but he was busy a lot of the time too. I didn't know he went to be with Melissa at the time. I just thought he was working at the newspaper, or was out with the guys...¨

Jessica's blue-green eyes filled with tears at the memory. "Then when he said he was going back to Melissa, I saw him for the jerk he was, but somehow, I couldn't let go. I couldn't let go of the times we'd had together...I don't think I ever can."

Jeremy's eyes, watching his best friend understandingly, widened. He'd known Will was a jerk, but didn't know just how much.

"Oh Jess, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jer, you had no idea. No one did." Jess smiled despite the tears continuously running down her cheeks.

Jeremy pulled her to him again, circling her in his strong arms as they continued to walk.

They arrived at Jessica's house.

"Thanks, Jer. Thanks so much." Jessica looked at her best friend, realizing how lucky she was that Jeremy was always there for her.

"You're welcome, Jess. I'll always be here for you." He noticed how, despite all her crying, she was still so beautiful, so vibrant, so alive. He held her gaze for a full ten minutes, before she turned around and walked into the house, shutting the door gently behind.


	3. Best Friends Aren't Supposed to Fall in ...

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 3-Best Friends Aren't Supposed to Fall in Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any SVH, or any "someone-else-created-this" stuff. Hee.

----------------

_Jessica Wakefield POV_

Jeremy's so nice, so sweet, so wonderful. I remember when Melissa and her friends spread the rumor about me being a slut. I hope she never finds out about this...because a week hasn't even passed since Will dumped me, and I think I'm falling for Jeremy Aames all over again.

Of course, I could never tell him. He's my best friend, and to him, I'll always be just his best friend, Jessica Wakefield, nothing more. To him, "Jessica and Jeremy" is something of the past, and always will be. And for some reason, I cry, not because of Will, but because of the realization that Jeremy and I will never be what I want us to be. Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

Fall in love. Love. I love Jeremy Aames.

I'm falling hard for Jeremy Aames. I'm falling hard, and I'm falling fast. If I don't figure something out, I don't know what I'll do.

_Jeremy Aames POV_

I've always had this urge to throttle Will Simmons. Maybe because after Jess and I broke up, I still loved her. Maybe because even though she dated Will, even though he made her happy, I wanted her to be mine. And maybe because Will Simmons is the biggest jerk ever. How could anyone give Jess up for Melissa?

Jessica. She's beautiful, smart, funny, intelligent, caring... I could go on and on about her. Her smile. Her musical laugh. Her sparkling eyes. Her perfect skin, her perfect personality, her perfect looks. Jessica Wakefield. Even her name is perfect.

Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

Fall in love. Love. I love Jessica Wakefield.

I'm falling hard for Jessica Wakefield. I'm falling hard, and I'm falling fast. If I don't figure something out, I don't know what I'll do.


	4. Party Time

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 4-Just a Dance**

**Disclaimer:** I own everything. I own Jessica, Jeremy, all the Sweet Valley characters, the world, and you. Not.

A/N: Hehe so much for making the chapters longer. I guess short chapters are just my style. . Also something seems to be wrong with the "three periods", which are meant to be like a pause. They show up as one or two periods. Oh well.

* * *

Elizabeth barged into Jessica's room.

"Jess! If you don't stop brooding over Will, I'm going to have to disown you!"

"Right...like you WOULD." Jess retorted. There was no need to let her twin know that it wasn't Will Simmons she was brooding over.

"C'mon Jess! It's Friday night...party time! Connor has a gig at the Riot! Let's go! Everyone's gonna be there!"

Jessica's heart, which had lifted at the word "party", sank at "everyone" Everyone included Tia and Trent, Maria and Ken, Jade and Evan, Liz and Connor...and Jeremy.

"I don't feel like it, Liz. I think I'll just stay home."

"Please? I'll let you wear my new dress."

"The blue halter?"

"And the matching platform shoes, too. Deal?"

"Deal."

_An hour later_

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror. Her deep golden tan set the dress off beautifully, and the thin straps made her look sexy. Sexy enough for any guy, even Jeremy Aames.

"Why am I thinking that?" Jessica groaned aloud. She banished any thoughts of Jeremy out of her mind, and admired the way the dress brought out the color of her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Liz herself looked great too, in a black tank top and white jeans.

Jessica gave her hair one final brush and grabbed her purse.

"Ready."


	5. Their Song

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 5-Their Song**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

A/N: This chapter is going to be really short...but I hope you like it!

----------------

Elizabeth and Jessica stepped into the Riot.

"There's Connor, up on stage! And there's everybody else!" Liz exclaimed, pulling her sister along.

Jessica scanned the table as they arrived. Sure enough, all of her and Liz's friends were there. Maria and Ken. Connor, now in an embrace with her sister. Tia and Trent. Jade and Evan. And Jeremy. He looked so good, in a shirt that showed off his muscles, and jeans.

Jeremy smiled at her. "Hey, Jess, how are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks."

"Well you look it." Jeremy's eyes raked over her outfit appreciatively.

Jessica smiled. Maybe things were going her way after all.

A slow song started. All the couples disappeared, except for Liz and Connor. Connor was up on the stage playing his heart out, and Liz was hanging on the edge of the stage, gazing up at him adoringly.

Jessica blushed and looked at Jeremy. Their song, "Always You and I" by 98 Degrees, was playing. Did he remember?


	6. The Dance

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 6-The Dance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

----------------

Jessica felt Jeremy looking at her. Was he thinking about what a fool she was for falling under the spell of Will? Was he going to ask some other girl to dance? Did he even remember that this song was theirs? Did he remember how he'd asked her to be his girlfriend, to countless dates, to the winter formal while "Always You and I" was playing? Or had he forgotten?

"Jess?"

"What?" She sounded so hostile. But he had, after all, just scared her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Um, sure." Jessica swallowed nervously, and took Jeremy's outstretched hand. They walked onto the dance floor, and he pulled her into his strong arms.

Jessica sighed. She'd forgotten how good it felt to dance with Jeremy. How he always made her feel so safe and secure in his arms. She was going to tell him how she felt. Now.

Jeremy caught a whiff of Jessica's freshly shampooed hair. It smelled like roses. Did she remember all the flowers he'd given her, all the times he's surprised her, all the single red roses he'd given her? He was going to tell him how he felt. Now.

"Jess, I-"

"Jer, I have to-"

They laughed uncomfortably as their voices overlapped.

"You go." Jeremy said.

"Jer, I kept this a secret for so long, and I've got to tell you. I'm still in love with you. I never really was in love with Will. Maybe I convinced myself I was, but I know now that I wasn't. Jeremy, you might think I'm a slut for being with Will even when I was in love with you, but I hope that if you don't, you feel the same way. And if you don't, I hope we can still be best friends. But I guess you-"

Jessica was cut off as Jeremy brought his fingers to her lips, shushing her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Jessica's mouth opened in surprise. "So..."

"Jess, I've never stopped loving you either."

Jessica smiled. "Jer, I love you so much...as a friend and as the wonderful guy you are."

Jeremy pulled her closer for another kiss. "I love you too, Jess."

----------------

A/N: So what do you think? It's not over yet!


	7. Four Years Later

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 7-Four Years Later**

**Disclaimer:** Francine Pascal created Sweet Valley and its characters. I own this story.

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long! It's now Winter Break and I'm BACK! This chapter will be short, but I guarantee you'll like it!

----------------

_Four years later........._

"Congrats, baby, we did it!" Jessica squealed and jumped on Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed, catching her easily. "Did what?"

Jessica punched him playfully. "Graduated! Jer, we're _adults_ now!"

Jeremy grinned. It really was true. After four years of hard work, after he and Jess had gone steady and lived together for four years, they'd graduated from Sweet Valley University. They were adults now.

"I can't wait until our celebration dinner tonight." Jessica smiled, thinking of the short, sexy, strapless black formal gown she'd bought the week before. Jeremy would love it.

"Me too, sweetie." Jeremy kissed Jessica on the cheek, thinking of the small black velvet box he'd hidden in his dresser drawer.


	8. Love Lasts Forever

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 8-Love Lasts Forever**

**Disclaimer:** I own the story, and nothing else.

----------------

_That night..._

Jessica and Jeremy arrived at the Green Duck, one of Sweet Valley's best restaurants. Jeremy sneaked a peek at Jessica, wiping his sweaty palms on his black dress pants. She looked beautiful in her dress. His heart was beating triple-time.

"Jer, you okay?" Jessica asked. He seemed so nervous, so unlike himself.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Jeremy replied as the maitre'd materialized at his elbow.

"Do you have reservations?"

"Yes. Aames. Two." Jeremy managed to say. God, it was hard to keep his eyes off Jessica.

"Follow me, please."

They followed the maitre'd and sat down at the table. A waiter appeared and handed them menus.

"The specials of the day are filet mignon, lobster, and seafood au gratin," the waiter announced.

"I'll have the lobster." Jessica decided.

"Good choice, hon. I'll have the same." Jeremy handed both of their menus to the waiter.

"Very good, sir." The waiter walked away.

_Later..._

Jeremy paid the bill, checking his watch as usual. Good. Right on schedule.

"Hey, Jess, why don't you use the restroom while I get the car?" Jeremy said.

"Aww, thanks, honey." Jessica scampered off.

As soon as she was gone, Jeremy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"This is Liz Wakefield." Elizabeth's familiar voice answered.

"Liz, it's Jeremy. Get to it."

"Okay. Good luck!"

Jeremy shoved his cell phone into his pocket and hurried to the parking lot, pulling out the keys to the Porsche he and Jessica had purchased together three years earlier, on their one year anniversary. He drove the car in front of the restaurant and picked Jessica up, taking the long way home.

"Honey, why are we going this way?" Jessica asked curiously.

"The night's so beautiful, I thought we could look at the scenery." Jeremy smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at home. Jeremy unlocked the door and stepped aside, letting Jess go in first.

"Thanks swee--" Jessica stopped as she took in the living room. Liz had done her job well. The floor was covered with rose petals, and candles were lit everywhere. "Always You and I" was playing softly in the background. She whirled round to find Jeremy down on one knee.

"Omigosh..." Jessica began to cry softly.

Jeremy's eyes glowed. He took her hands in his.

"Jess...from the first time I met you, I knew you were something special. I was so happy that first time we got together, and so crushed when you went out with Will. I know you and I were meant to be together, because we've been going out for four years. Jessica, in those four years, you've made me happier than I'll ever be. I breathe, I live, I am who I am...all because of you. Love doesn't always work out, but I promise you, my love for you will never cease...for me, Jess, love lasts forever. I know deep in my heart that you've always been the one for me, and I would be so honored, Jessica, if you would let me love _you_ forever. Jessica Wakefield, will you marry me?"

Jessica's face, now streaked with tears, glowed in the candlelight. She pulled Jeremy to his feet, wrapped his arms around his neck, and lifted her face for a kiss.

"Yes, Jeremy...I'll marry you."

It was only then that she saw the ring. It was a small golden circle, with a diamond in the middle surrounded by two sapphires. Jeremy slipped it on her left fourth finger and kissed her hand gently.

Jessica lifted her hand up to her face to examine the ring more closely. It was only then that she saw it.

Engraved on the ring was "Love Lasts Forever...JA & JW"

----------------

A/N: So? What'd you think?


	9. Epilogue

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 9-Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** I own everything (except the rings) in the wedding, and this story. Francine Pascal owns Sweet Valley and its characters.

A/N: Yes, I know! I thought Chapter 8 was the end too, but I just couldn't resist!

* * *

"Aren't you nervous?" Elizabeth asked her sister. The younger twin looked beautiful in a white strapless gown, decorated with sequins and beads. 

"No, Liz. I don't. Jeremy and I love each other and I know he and I were meant to be together." Jessica beamed.

"Bridesmaids and groomsmen, go!" The wedding planner hissed urgently.

Tia and Trent, Maria and Ken, and Jade and Evan made their way down the aisle. Then Liz and Connor, the maid of honor and best man, followed.

Jeremy was already standing at the front of the church. As "Here Comes the Bride" played, he watched as Jessica started down the aisle with her father. She looked at him with her blue-green eyes, and Jeremy looked back, not daring to lose eye contact with the woman he loved. She came closer and closer. Finally, Ned kissed his youngest daughter on the cheek and went to sit beside his wife.

"Jess, you look so, so beautiful..." Jeremy whispered.

"You don't lookso bad yourself." Jessica winked as they both turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Jessica, repeat after me. I, Jessica Wakefield..."

"I, Jessica Wakefield..." Jessica's soft voice echoed sweetly throughout the church.

"Take this man, Jeremy Aames..."

"Take this man, Jeremy Aames..."

"In sickness and in health, til death do us part." Jessica finished, smiling at her soon-to-be-husband.

"Now, Jeremy, repeat after me. I, Jeremy Aames..."

"I, Jeremy Aames..."

"Take this woman, Jessica Wakefield..."

"Take this woman, Jessica Wakefield..."

"In sickness and in health, til death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, til death do us part."

"We will now proceed with the vows. Jessica?" The priest said solemnly.

"Jeremy...for so long we were best friends...and I thought we'd be nothing more. We started dating, and I couldn't have been happier. Then I made the mistake of leaving you to go with someone else, someone who couldn't ever love me like you have. Four years ago, we got back together. Jeremy, you've been my best friend for years, and I promise you, I will never make the mistake of thinking that someone loves me more than you love me...because I know in my heart that you and I were meant to be."

"Jeremy?"

"Jess, even though we've been best friends for so long, I held my feelings for you back, because I wanted you to be happy. But then I couldn't hold them back, and I'm glad I couldn't. Everyone says best friends aren't supposed to fall in love, but Jess, you've broken a lot of rules, and I'm so happy you broke this one. Everyone now says that our love for each other will last forever. We've both always been individuals, and I don't care about what 'everyone' thinks, but honey, I gotta say, my love for you will never die...it will only get stronger because of you and this marriage."

"Do you take each other?" The priest held back his own tears. Everyone in the church was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I do." Jessica smiled up at Jeremy.

"I do." Jeremy reached out and touched Jessica's face gently through the veil.

"Rings?"

Jeremy held out his hand while Jessica slid his ring on. Then he slid hers on. They were similar rings, made of white gold and embedded with diamonds. Jessica's ring had "Jeremy 2003" engraved on it, and Jeremy's had "Jessica 2003".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jeremy leaned towards his wife, pausing as he lifted the veil to whisper "I love you" before his lips met Jessica's in a tender kiss. Then they turned to their friends and family, and walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Aames, as "Always You and I" played once again.

----------------

A/N: Now I'm done! Hehe...this time it's for real. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it! The ring design is credited to Brad Pitt (when he married Jennifer Aniston, his ring had "Jen 2000" on it, while hers had "Brad 2000"). I'm done with my first fanfic, a day before Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
